The Beauty and the Beast
by hieilover2005
Summary: Summary inside (Revising) DracoOC, GoyleOC, MarucsOC, HarryOC, & OllieOC
1. ch 1

**The Beauty and the Beast**

HL: No, it's not about Belle and the beast. It's about Marcus Flint and my OC Gianna. Plus I will be adding myself and my friend Row O'Brian into the story.

Summary: What happens when a friendship is built between two inseparable people, Voldemort returns, the war begins, and it's the last year of their Hogwarts schooling? Chaos, heart-breaks, fights, and running to Wood! OO OCMarcus, OCDraco, OCOliver

Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself, Row (she owns herself actually), and my character Gia.

* * *

Gia slept in her bed as her two friends, Cass and Row, tip-toed over to her bed. Row was giggling as Cass told her to be quiet she grabbed the alarm clock then rang it in Gia's ear, "BLOODY HELL!" Cass and Row laughed running downstairs, Gia hot on their trail, "GET BACK HERE!" She yelled running down the stairs then chasing them around the manor as Caddy and Ashley came down, "Round and round the three morons go, where they stop, NO ONE KNOWS!" Caddy, now eighteen-years-old, said as Gia glared at her. "Shut up Lupin." "Shut up yourself Benson." Caddy said rolling her eyes. Caddy had graduated from Hogwarts a year ago, and was the oldest in the house, besides her parents. Row and Cass were going into their seventh year (even though we're both fourteen in real life) Ashley was going into her seventh also. Emily came downstairs, "Now, be good girls, no getting into trouble with Flint, Wood, or any of those other boys." She said as Cass nodded, "We'll be good." She said. "Write when you get there." "Yes mother, can we go now?" Ashley asked as Emily nodded the four girls apparated out of the room.

When they got to King's Crossing they passed through the barrier, and got onto the train sitting in the first compartment, "I'm going to find Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville." Ashley said as Cass rolled her eyes, "Knock yourself out." She said as Ashley closed to compartment door behind her and went to find her friends. As Cass looked out the window the compartment door opened and hands covered her eyes, "Guess who." A voice said as she smirked, "Hello Draco." She said as he moved his hands Cass pounced on him as Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus made disgusted faces at the two of them, "Get a room if your going to do that Malfoy." Marcus said as Draco flipped him off and Row snickered. Crabbe and Goyle sat next to her as Marcus was left standing seeing as Cass and Draco were currently busy on the bench, "Oi, sit down Marcus." Row said smirking as Marcus glared, "The bloody hell I'm sitting next to the two snogging." He said wrinkling his nose at the two.

After awhile the two stopped, Cass fixing her hair as Draco tightened his tie, "Thank you." Marcus said sitting down as Cass inched closer to Draco. Row snickered again, "Have fun Cassie?" "No." She said with a mischievous grin on her face. Row rolled her eyes, "You're a pervert." "Yes I am, but it turns Draco on." Gia groaned shaking her head.

The train ride was quiet as Cass occasionally cleared her throat then coughed, "Okay, this silence is killing me." Gia said as Row nodded, "I agree, I know it's our last year, but, come on! We don't need to be all depressed about it." "Yes we do." Cass said as Row shot her a glare, "Shut up you." "Cass, you and Draco are working at the same place, so don't even go there." Marcus said as Cass grinned again sitting on Draco's lap, "MINE!" Row, Crabbe, Goyle, Gia, and Marcus all rolled their eyes in perfect unison as Draco grinned. Row looked out the window then back at the group, "Do you think…You-Know-Who will come back?" "Voldemort?" Row shuddered, she wasn't raised to hear that name, even though her dad was a Death Eater, "Don't say that name." She said as Gia hissed. Cass rolled her eyes, "Honestly you two, Voldemort is said commonly now." "NOT BETWEEN GRYFFINDOR!" "Because the Gryffindor house is full of wimps. 'Bravery.' Ha, the only brave one is Ha…rry." Cass said as Draco prodded her in the back.

"I'm getting hungry." Gia said standing, clearly needing to get out, "Anyone else?" She asked as Row stood, "I'll come with you." She said both stepped out of the compartment as the others looked at each other, "Their not coming back, are they?" Marcus asked as Cass rolled her eyes again, "Obviously not, let them sit with Wimpy P—DRACO STOP IT!" She yelled slapping him as he prodded her in the back again, "Stop it yourself." He muttered rubbing where she slapped him, "Every time I mention Potter DON'T YOU DARE!" She said pointing a finger at him, "You always do that." She said as he smirked, "Do wot?" "You know what Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Cass said getting off of his lap sitting between him and Marcus, "You stayed with the Lupin family right?" "Yes, oh, and Caddy says she still hates you Flint." "That doesn't surprise me." He said rolling his eyes. Marcus and Caddy had a long history of hating each other on and off, Caddy being a year older then Marcus was a bossy bitch to him, and also because she was the captain of the Quidditch team during sixth year then lost the spot to Marcus that sent her through the roof. Not only that, she had to deal with Wood also, Oliver and her were also bitter enemies, mostly because he took advantage of Caddy when she was captain of the team, but she also felt some loyalty to Marcus and when he made wise comments about him, she'd get in his face then they'd start arguing until Snape and McGonagell had to pull them away from each other. Cass, Row, Gia, and Draco found the entertainment extremely amusing and would stick around to watch.

Around ten Cass had fallen asleep and her head was on Draco's shoulder as the compartment door opened as Row and Gia stepped through Marcus eyed Gia. Row caught him in the act and kicked his shin hard. He winced then rubbed it looking at Row as she narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. The train started stopping as Row looked out the window, "What…why are we…you don't think…" "Don't think what?" Marcus asked raising an eyebrow as the train lurched Draco grabbed Cass' waist quickly before she fell flat on her face. "This happened during third year…" Row said going to the window, "Ouch! Row that was my foot!" Gia said as she looked out the window, "I don't get this…what is going on?" Row said as the compartment door opened the driver stood there, "Nothing to worry about, we should be moving shortly Miss O'Brian." He said as Row looked at him as the door closed. She sat down looking out the window as the train started moving again Gia looked at Row, "Well?" "I didn't feel anything." Row said as Cass opened an eye, "What's going on?" "Nothing, go back to sleep Cass, even though we're going to be at Hogwarts in fifteen minutes." Row said as Cass stretched, her brunette hair wasn't as messy, since she had it up.

Cass rested her head on Draco's shoulder again as they pulled into Hogwarts they stood up and got off with their luggage, "First years over 'ere." A deep voice said as the group looked over, it was Hagrid, "He's still here is he?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes, "Draco, Buckbeak is well dead by now, plus, we don't have Care of Magical Creatures, thank Merlin." Cass said. She had also had an unpleasant experience with the Skrewt (sp?) when it exploded on her. As they walked to the carriages they saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville walking to a carriage behind them and they ran so they could get there first. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny got to the carriage first so Neville had to find another. Before Cass could jump into theirs she saw Row, Crabbe, Goyle, Marcus, Gia, and Draco in it. Her mouth dropped as Gia sat on Marcus' lap and Row on Goyle's lap. The group waved as Draco closed the door she could hear them laughing. She pouted then muttered sitting in another carriage, with Neville. Neville looked up seeing her there then looked back out the window. Cass rolled her eyes, oh were they going to get it when they got to the dorm.

As the carriages rolled on they jumped out, "Hey Sandra! How was your ride?" Draco yelled as the others chuckled, "YOUR DEAD DRACO!" She yelled back running full speed at him. "AH! NO!" He said running away as she chased him into the castle the others followed hastily behind before Cass seriously did kill her boyfriend. When they got in they saw Cass sitting perfectly calm at the table, but no Draco. Gia and Row looked at each other then walked over, "Hey, err, Cass, where's Draco?" "Draco? He's somewhere." She said as a groan was heard from under the table he pulled himself up, "How didya get down there?" Row asked as Draco pointed at Cass who had a look of innocence on her face, and a halo, that was held up by devil horns. Row smiled, "Awe, not Cass, she wouldn't do anything. She's as harmless as a fly." "Yeah, say that when she tries knocking you off your broom during Quidditch." Draco said eyeing her as she smirked. Cass was a mix of Italian, Polish, Swedish, and Native American, plus a witch. If you pissed her off, her Italian side would kick in, and that wasn't a good mix, being a witch plus half Italian. As the other grades filed in and sat down the doors opened with the first years scrambling behind Professor McGonagell.

Cass smiled watching them, "I remember first year. I was petrified, of Draco." "Hey!" Cass smirked at him, "I was also petrified of the older grades too, but that's besides the point, we're we that short?" "Cass, you were always short." Cass glared at Marcus, "Flint, stop raining on my parade, don't rub it in." She said. She hated to be reminded that she was short. She was only 5'2" and she was a monster if you crossed her. After the sorting was finished and the feast was done they all went to their common rooms, but that usually meant trouble. Draco nudged Crabbe and Goyle as he saw Harry and he purposely bumped into him knocking Harry over, "Watch where your going Potter." "You knocked him over on purpose Malfoy!" Ron said as Hermione helped Harry up, "I did no such thing!" Draco said as Cass looked over she nudged Row and Gia as they looked over and smirked making their way towards them, "Yes you did!" Hermione said glaring at Draco, "How dare you speak to me. You filthy little mudblood." He hissed and before he knew it, he was on the ground, "DRACO!" Cass said running over as Harry punched him, "GET OFF HIM POTTER!" Cass said grabbing Harry's tie and tightening it. Harry gasped letting go as Cass threw him into the group of Gryffindors and helped Draco up. Draco straightened his tie, and fixed his robes as Cass stood in front of him glaring at Harry, "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK HIM!" "The stupid git was asking for it." Oliver said as Cass glared at him, "WHO ASKED YOU?" She spat. Gia winced, "Cass…calm down…" She said as Cass glared at her.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK YOUR SUPERIOR! YOU UNGRATEFUL SON OF A…" "MISS BROOK!" Cass whipped her head around to see Professor McGonagell stood there, "Professor, Potter attacked Draco!" She said pointing a finger at Harry, "Mister Potter…is this true?" "Well, Draco called Hermione a mudblood…." "THAT'S A LIE!" Cass said cutting Ron off, "Miss Brook, please, calm down." Professor McGonagell said looking over her glasses at the seventeen-year-old witch. Cass crossed her arms glaring invisible daggers at Harry, "Now, tell me exactly what happened, Harry first." Cass glared at the Professor before her this time, "Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood, because she talked to him." "Well, first off, Gryffindors shouldn't be talking to Syltherins, because a) we're better then you and b) we're ALL pureblood." Cass said as many of the Syltherins nodded. Professor McGonagell closed her eyes, "Ten points from Syltherin." Cass's mouth dropped open, "WHAT!" "I can make it more." Cass went to protest before Draco clapped his hand over her mouth. "Plus thirty points from Gryffindor." Harry, Ron, and Hermione's mouths dropped open, "Ten from Mister Potter for attacking another student, ten from Mister Weasley for talking back, and ten from Miss Granger for the same." Professor Snape said walking out as a big grin crossed Cass's face the Gryffindor house groaned. "Have fun making up those points, see you at the Quidditch game, Wood and Potter, watch out for bludgers coming your way." She said blowing both of them a kiss, or a 'death kiss' as the other houses put it. Ashley shook her head as the Gryffindor house walked up to their common room.

Most of the Syltherins went to bed, but Cass, Gia, Marcus, Row, and Draco stayed up for awhile. Cass was currently sitting beside Draco on the couch, who was laying down holding a pack of ice his eye, "Awe, my poor Draco…did the mean Potter hurt you." She said in a baby voice pushing his bangs out of his eyes. Marcus rolled his eyes, "Please Cass, he's not two." "Wrong thing to say…" Gia whispered as Cass's eyes turned on him, "SHUT UP MARCUS!" She said then hissed at him. (Row: Yup, she does that too. Cass: --) Gia rolled her eyes, "I told you." "Oh quiet Benson, you'd of said the same thing." "Yes, but not to her face." Gia said shaking her head, boys were as dumb as they could come. Row stretched, "I'm going to bed. I have Snape first thing in the morning, yay for me." She said rolling her eyes as she walked up to the girl's dorm. Cass snickered then yawned laying next to Draco snuggling against him as he smiled slightly putting an arm over her. A few minutes she was asleep and Gia shook her head smirking then stopped feeling an arm slinking around her waist, "That leaves us, Benson." Gia stood, "Only in your dreams Flint, in your dreams." She said going upstairs to the girl's dorm.

Draco chuckled running his fingers through Cass's hair, "Nice try Marcus." He said smirking as Marcus rolled his eyes, "Thanks Malfoy." He said going up to the boy's dorm. Draco sighed laying his head down falling asleep, Potter was going to _pay big time._ As he drifted to sleep he smirked on and off in his sleep.

Marcus pulled his bed covers back and crawled into the bed then stared at the ceiling. Gianna Yvonne Benson had once been a small and frail girl in first year, but as the years progressed, she became a beautiful young lady. Her black hair was a bit shorter then Cass's was, it stopped at her neck, and wisps were made by the ends curling under her ears, her green eyes had become more bright and vivid rather then dull and timid as they had been before. He had liked Gianna ever since their first year, but as the years went on, he liked her even more. Of course, Gia never even looked at him, unless she had to. He sighed rolling on his side then fell asleep.

A scream made Marcus sit up and hit the bed above him. He swore under his breath, "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! YOU'RE A FUCKING PERVERT!" He heard a certain Italian yell. "I didn't mean to! I swear it!" He heard Draco protest before his girlfriend slapped him, "I DON'T CARE! YOU GROSS FUCKING…" She let out a stream of swears, he chuckled as he got out of bed then went downstairs to see Draco cowering in a corner, Gia and Row looking half asleep on the couch as their heads rested on the others eyes closing then re-opening. He looked at the clock that read six, "C'mon you lot, time to get ready for classes." He said saving Draco from any more unintelligible words and embarrassment. Draco quickly stood then ran up to the boys dorm quickly mouthing 'thank you' before disappearing. Marcus shook his head as he sat down, "Hullo ladies, still half asleep I see." He said smirking as Row rubbed her eyes.

"You would be too, if Cass didn't scream bloody murder." Row said as Cass glared at her. Marcus shook his head, "What did Draco do this time?" He asked as Gia yawned, "He put his hand in an inappropriate place." She said stretching as Marcus laughed, "Well, that's nice of him." Cass rolled her eyes.

The group headed down the Great Hall for breakfast, Cass and Draco walking close to each other, Gia smiled at them. She had always envied Cass, because she was good looking, and most of the boys had gone out with her, but Draco was lucky enough to get to her before anyone else did. It was their fourth year when he asked her to dance at the Yule Ball. She was reluctant at first, but accepted anyway with a few pushes and shoves from Row and herself. Row hadn't been quite so well with boys, she thought that they were all stuck up asses that didn't care about anything but themselves. Gia hadn't felt the same way, but she did now when Blaise Zambini was caught by Cass with Katie Bell, a Gryffindor, and one of Oliver's ex-girlfriends when they were going out. Gia shook her head sighing as Row looked at her from the corner of her eye they didn't notice Cass and Draco come to a stop bumping into them, "A warning would have been nice." Row said glaring.

The two didn't answer, "What are you two looking at?" She asked looking around them then her mouth dropped. Talking to the Headmaster was Lucius Malfoy Cass and Draco exchanged glances before walking over to the Syltherin table. As the group sat down Row was between Crabbe and Goyle again as Cass sat next to Draco, Marcus sat next to her, and Gia was the last one to sit down beside Marcus, "Don't make eye contact." Draco whispered as Cass rolled her eyes, "It's your dad for heaven's sake Draco." She said, "Yeah, he's only come to school, once, when Potter opened the Chamber of Secrets." Row said taking a piece of toast, "It could be worse, Emily could be here." Gia added watching the full shudder from Draco. The last time Emily came, when his mother or father weren't able to, she looked extremely pissed that she had to be called to the school, because of the quarrel he got into with Harry and Ron. He shuddered again at the memory, it had been his fifth year. As the group sat there the Daily Prophet was delivered in front of Cass. She put the money in the owl's pouch then scanned the front page quickly making her yelp at one article, "What?" Row asked trying to see. Cass folded it over and slammed it down in front of Row. Row looked quickly scanning it, she went wide eyed, then spat out her orange juice, "He's back…." "How? I thought Potter said he killed him." Marcus said looking over at the Gryffindor table that was mostly surrounding Seamus to look at the paper, "You can't kill Voldemort. If this proves to be right, then we'll all screwed." Gia said, "We should ask your dad Draco." "Ha, right, let's ask my father, that'll go nicely, 'Is Voldemort really back?' You can go if you want, but leave me out of it." He said as Cass shook her head.

As the Great Hall filed out to their 1st class Draco caught Harry's eye, "Hey, Potter, did you hear that Voldemort is back? I suppose you didn't kill him after all, such a shame, since your damned god-father got killed in that fight." He said smirking as Cass snickered and Harry glared, "Shove off, Malfoy." He said as Draco smirked, "Really, Potter, is that the way to speak to me? A pureblood and not a half-blood." Harry clenched his fists again as a hand clapped onto Draco's shoulder, "Run along Draco, no use in causing trouble." Draco looked at his father then nodded as Cass grabbed onto his arm and they both walked off to class together. Harry narrowed his eyes as Lucius smirked, "Seems I will be seeing you sometime soon Potter." He said walking off.

Ashley, Ron, and Hermione appeared by him as Ashley grabbed his arm and slowly dragged him backwards they headed to Ancient Runes class. Cass sat down in the way back of Charms class as Professor Flickwick went on Cass started zoning in and out as a soft tap came from her diary she jumped and opened it.

Save me… 

**Oh, shut up. At least your not in Charms. **

You got a point there, at least your not in Potions class… Lucky me, I have Astronomy after lunch and Quidditch, with Draco. Heheh… 

Freak.

What the fuck! GET OUT FLINT! 

Make me.

_Your invading her personal privacy._

YOU ARE TOO! DON'T BE MEAN TO ME! OH FUCK OFF! MAKE ME! 

**Gr….**

_Oh Fuck, see you during Hebology. Snape's walking over here. Later Flint, Brook._

Bye Row 

See yeah. 

"Miss Brook!" Cass looked up, "Let me see your notes." Professor Flick said as the class turned around to look at her, "Um…" Cass said then looked down at her diary.

**Uh…Flint, I'll see you later. Professor shorty is yelling at me. **

Alright, have fun. 

He wrote as she closed the diary and looked at her Professor and chuckled nervously.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! I have detention after dinner with my CHARMS TEACHER!" Cass said as her and Row walked to Herbology, "Well, that's what you get." "Oh shut it." She said as they walked down to the Green house and sat down opposite the Gryffindor house as Professor Sprout came out of her office, "Morning class! We'll be studying blah blah blah blah blah…" Cass started to drift asleep again as Row poked her ribs continuously to keep her awake, but her head hit the open book as she slept.

At lunch Cass was not happy, "I have two detentions now." She muttered as Flint snickered, "Way to go Brook!" He said as Gia laughed, "One for Hebology, and the other for Charms." Cass said eating the sand witch in front of her, "What was Wood doing during class?" Gia asked as Cass shrugged, "Dunno, I was sleeping." She said as Row rolled her eyes, "He wasn't doing anything. He was taking notes." Row answered for Cass's lack of answer. Draco walked over and sat next to Cass, "I got a note." He said holding the piece of paper in his hand, "Just in case, Gryffindor decides to cut in on our practice time again." He said as he gave Cass a quick kiss on the cheek, "Well done." Flint said smirking watching the Gryffindor team stand up and go to the Quidditch field Flint nudged Draco. He smirked as he, Marcus, Cass, and the other members of the team stood, went back to the Common Room, grabbed their Quidditch gear, then walked out to the pitch.

As they walked out to the pitch Harry looked down, "Oh no…not this." He muttered as he saw the Syltherin green standing on the edge of the pitch, "Wood." Harry said as Oliver flew down Harry followed. Draco walked foreword, "We have a note." He said as Harry snatched it from him he read over it then handed it to Oliver, "I don't believe this…c'mon guys, practice is over." Oliver said sighing as the Gryffindor team landed and shot glares at the Syltherin team that smirked at them. The team kicked off of the ground and got into their positions, the balls were already out, so when a bludger came flying at Marcus Cass zoomed towards it, and hit it with her beater stick towards Oliver, "OLIVER! WATCH OUT!" Ginny yelled as Oliver turned getting hit with it.

The Syltherin team laughed as Cass smirked, "You alright?" Harry asked standing over Oliver, "No…I can't focus." He said closing his eyes feeling dizzy from the impact. "HEADS UP!" Marcus yelled as a stray bludger flew narrowly missing Draco who did a flip on his broom as Cass swung the bat again towards Harry. Harry jumped out of the way, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! I'M NOT YOUR TARGET!" "Yes you are!" Cass said as Marcus and Draco laughed. Harry glared at the girl, as she stuck her tongue out at him. He used to like her, hard to believe, because she was a little witchy bitch now. She flew around above the Gryffindor team. Oliver stood still dizzy leaning on Harry and Ron, "HEADS!" Cass yelled as the bludger went at Oliver again the three boys hit the ground as the bludger soared over his head. "CASS!" "I swear to god that wasn't me!" She said looking at the other Beater who shook her head, "Wasn't me." She said as the bludger flew back up at Cass she swore and pulled up, but instead the bludger hit Draco, "DRACO!" "My god that thing is possessed!" Oliver said as the rest of the Gryffindor team ran off. As the bludger flew around Cass caught it then held onto it tight as she closed it in the ball chest. She locked it, "Okay…enough practice for today." Marcus said as Cass flew down to the ground.

Gia, Row, Crabbe, and Goyle ran to the Hospital wing where Marcus and Cass where with Draco. As they walked in they saw him on the bed groaning, "Oh, be quiet Draco, your not dying." Madam Pomfrey said going over to Oliver who kept focusing in and out. Gia sat on the other bed, "What happened?" "A possessed bludger kept attacking us." Cass said as Draco rubbed his head, "That thing wasn't possessed, it was acting in it's nature." Marcus said as Cass glared, "It doesn't repeatedly attack unless we hit it at someone, moron." She said as Gia nodded, "She has a point Marcus. Olivia and Cass didn't hit it did they?" "Cass hit it once, at Ollie over there." Olivia said pointing at Oliver, "Then it kept attacking, first it went after Cass, then Harry, then Oliver again, then it hit Draco." Olivia said as Gia blinked, "Do you think this has anything to do with…" She stopped then leaned in, "Voldemort?" She asked.

"No clue, I don't think he'd try to knock out his Death Eater's son." Cass said, "Unless he thinks that he's going to betray him." Gia said as Cass rolled her eyes, "Draco Malfoy and his dad wouldn't even think of it." She said as she prodded Draco's side, "Right?" "Yeah." He said closing his eyes, "C'mon, let's let him rest." Marcus said standing as Cass stood grabbing her books, "I'm going to be late for Astronomy, see you guys later." She said leaving the Hospital Wing then went up to the Astronomy tower. Gia looked at Marcus for a few moments until he looked at her, she looked away, then the clock, "OH CRAP! I'm going to be late for…Row, who do I have?" "Snape." Row said, "CRAPPERS!" She said grabbing her books and started to leave when Row ran and tripped her, on purpose, then ran down the stairs to Transfiguration. Marcus grabbed Gia before she fell, "You okay?" "Um…yeah." She said getting free then ran down the flights of stairs towards the dungeons.

Marcus sighed as Draco chuckled, "Your obvious Marcus. You do know the Halloween dance is in a few months, ask her." He said as he closed his eyes again. Marcus blinked then shook his head heading towards Transfiguration class also.

* * *

HL:I'm revising this story so bare with me...

TBC….


	2. ch 2

**The Beauty and the Beast ch. 2**

HL: I will continue with Memories Lost take a break, then go back to this.

Summary: Cass gets on her last nerves with Zambini, being stuck with him in house isn't bad enough, she finds out he likes her, but that could pose a problem, since her boyfriend is the tough guy of the school, or…was. Gia can't focus in Potions, because all she's thinking about is Marcus then Zambini, who had hurt her, but she can't seem to take her mind off of either of them. Row starts writing to both Gia and Cass, getting Cass her third detention in a day, and getting Gia stuck in a detention with Snape that night. When Zambini confronts Cass again, this time in the Common Room, something happens between them, but then a very pissed figure bursts through breaking it up….the first day back…and there's already Chaos in the Slytherin house.

Disclaimer: Same as last.

* * *

Cass walked quickly to the Astronomy tower sitting down, then slumped over her books, "It's only the first day and Cass Brook is already tired." A male voice said to the right of her, "Mister Zambini." She said lifting her head slightly. Blaise smirked at her, "Shut up." She said putting her head down as he glared, "How's your dragon doing these days?" He asked as Cass rolled her eyes, "Why do you care?" She asked as she heard him sit next to her she rose an eyebrow at him. Blaise smirked at her again, "Just wondering if you two were still together." "We've been together for three years Zabini, damn are you un observant." She said as Blaise suddenly leaned foreword kissing her, her eyes widened and she shoved him away, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" She said falling out of her seat staring at him. "Hey, Blaise, good thing Draco isn't here, or there'd be trouble." She heard one of the boys behind her say as the rest of the group chuckled.

Cass wiped her mouth quickly, "What…the bloody….hell, Blaise." She said as her chest rose and fell as her heart was seriously in her ears, "I know your probably still mad at me for dumping Gia Benson, but…" "YOU CHEATED ON HER YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled as Blaise smirked, "Yeah, your point being?" She narrowed her eyes, "You make me sick…" Blaise smirked again, "Good, well then, I suppose you don't mind me saying that I've liked you since first year?" Cass looked at the door, hoping, waiting for Draco to walk in that moment when he said that and beat Blaise's ass, "I don't think your 'Bad Faith' will be here." He said smirking as Cass shot a glare at him. She hated it when they said he was 'bad faith' which is what it literally meant in French, that she had taken since she was in first grade, "Shut up Blaise. Draco isn't Bad Faith anyway, even though that's what it means in French." She hissed as he glared at her, "Don't you get smart with me, because, I'm smarter then you'll ever be." "Oh really? Is that true Blaise? Who almost flunked fifth year? Who pulled you out of that spot by helping you study? Me, was it not?" "You were close to flunking also." He hissed as Cass rolled her eyes, "I'm still smarter then you. So there." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Pansy, who had been stuck in the class with Cass which was unlucky for her, smirked at Blaise then nodded, "Cass, you do know I've liked you since first year right?" He asked as her eyes widened and she suddenly felt sick, "Uh…" Pansy smirked, "Yeah, he has, he was just to afraid to tell you. Did you know he was going to ask you to dance at the Yule Ball in fourth year? But Draco got to you first? He's been dying to tell you." Pansy said as Cass started to inch away from Blaise, "No, I didn't know that, now that I do know…you can stay away from me." She said as the teacher walked in the class got back into their assigned seats. Cass looked beside her to see Draco's empty seat. The teacher started roll call, "Zabini, Blaise." "Here." "Parkinson, Pansy." "Here." "Brook, Cassandra." Cass shook her head, "Here." She said as the teacher looked down at his list again, "Malfoy, Draco." "He's sick sir." Cass said as the teacher nodded going through the other names.

Gia was trying to concentrate on what Professor Snape was saying ,but her mind kept wandering between thoughts of Marcus then Blaise. The day that Cass had told her that Blaise had been seen kissing Katie Bell, Marcus was there for her, hugging her, and calming her down to some extent. Marcus was always there for her, but Blaise and her had started going back out again for about a month when Row saw him kissing Pansy Parkinson. Cass, who had a deep hate for Pansy, had told Draco, who got pissed, went to find Blaise and kick his ass. That was before Cass and Draco had become an "item" the two weren't the best on the list, but they still stuck together, even during third year with the dementors around, Cass was a seeker on the Slytherin team at the time, and when she went to go after the snitch, following Harry, both had been attacked. Both had fallen over 100 feet, but Cass was put into a coma for about a week. After that experience, she became a beater. Her thoughts drifted back to Marcus when he had became captain during sixth year, Caddy had taken Cass's bat and as a bludger came flying, she swung aiming at Marcus, then claimed it was suppose to be aimed at Oliver. Cass was forced not to say anything, so she had to keep her mouth shut about it. Gia and Marcus had been friends then, but after Blaise, she had completely shut Marcus out of her life.

The only boy she allowed was Draco to talk to her, mostly because Cass had told her to, and mostly because Draco didn't talk to her most of the time. Her thoughts were broken by Professor Snape's voice, "Miss Benson, do you mind joining the class and not daydreaming?" He asked as she snapped out of her reverie, "Sorry Professor." She said as he started talking about what would be on their N.E.W.T's Gia started thinking about Marcus again and if they ever got married, _NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT! Focus on Professor Snape…Focus on him…the N.E.W.T's are what are going to get me out of this school…_ She thought to herself, but it was no use. Her thoughts kept shifting between Marcus Flint and Blaise Zambini.

Row and the rest of the class where taking notes as Row pulled out her light blue diary that connected to both Gia's and Cass's diaries.

**Hey, Cass, Gia, you guys there? (Row)**

_What! I'm trying to pay attention here! (Gia)_

Reer, Gia calm down, god. (Cass)

Obviously your not if your writing in the diary and answering me. Anyway, Marcus is writing something…I think he's writing 'I love Gia' on his paper. (Row)

HAHAH! (Cass) 

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! (Gia)_

Hey, Row, we should play match maker. (Cass)

_YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! (Gia)_

Haha, yeah we should. (Row)

_NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!(Gia) _

Breathe! Breathe Mrs. Marcus Flint! (Cass)

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! (Row)**

_Cass….SHUT UP! (Gia)_

Make me. How's Snape's class going? (Cass)

_Boring, we're talking about what's going to be on the N.E.W.T's. Plus, I can't stop thinking about Blaise or Marcus…shit…shouldn't of written that…(Gia)_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CASS! (Row)**

MWHAHAH! (Cass)

_NO! NEITHER OF YOU WILL TELL THEM THAT I WROTE THAT! (Gia)_

No one answered back.

……_..Row? Cass?(Gia)_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAH I CAN'T BREATHE! (Row)**

HEHEHE….oh, just to let you know, Gia and Row, Blaise told me that he liked me. (Cass)

**DUN DUN DUN! (Row)**

_Oh boy…does Draco know?(Gia)_

Nope, he doesn't need to know. (Cass)

**He knows now…. (Harry)**

HARRY! HOW DID YOU! AH! GET OUT OF ROW'S DIARY! (Cass)

**Make me Cass. (Harry)**

I will when I see you in the hall…(Cass)

_Now, now, Children…(Gia)_

**Honestly Harry, do you have to be nosey? Where the hell are you anyway! Your suppose to be in Transfiguration with me. (Row)**

_Ew…(Gia)_

Wow…that sounded wrong… (Cass)

**OH SHUT UP! (Row)**

**I'm in the Hospital Wing. (Harry)**

_Why?(Gia)_

**Because, I just fainted during Herbology. (Harry) **

Um…Harry…Herbology was this morning…(Cass)

**I meant Quidditch, when Olivia hit me with that bludger. (Harry)**

AH HA! SO SHE PUT THE BLAME ON ME DID SHE! WELL I'LL SHOW HER! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA –cough- HAHAH! (Cass)

Uh….(Row)

Sorry..(Cass)

**You really are mental. (Harry)**

Quiet you. (Cass)

_NO! I'M NOT WRITING TO ANYONE PROFESSOR! (Gia)_

**SHIT! (Row, Cass, and Harry)**

SEE YEA!(Cass)

**BYE CASS! BYE HARRY AND GIA! (Row)**

**LATER! (Harry)**

Row quickly shut her diary as she swore she heard the other three closing theirs at the same time. Her eyes darted seeing the kids looking at her oddly. Marcus nudged her with his foot then rose an eyebrow, "Miss O'Brian, are you feeling alright?" Professor McGonagell asked the shaking and deathly white Row, "Yeah, I'm fine." She said as Professor McGonagell nodded then returned to teaching the lesson. She fiddled with her quill and stared at the feathers. Marcus looked at her a few times raising an eyebrow at her, and a couple of times poking her with the end of his quill.

As the lunch bell rang Marcus and Row walked to the Great Hall. As Row sat down she got a glare from Gia and Cass, "What?" She asked sitting down, "You got me my THIRD DETENTION TODAY!" Cass said narrowing her eyes, "Yeah, and I have detention with Snape." Gia said narrowing her eyes also. Row flinched, "Hey, not my fault." "Yes it was! You were the one writing to us!" Cass said as Professor Sprout walked over putting her hand on her shoulder, "Miss Brook." Cass scowled grabbing her books, stood, glared at Row, then followed Professor Sprout out of the Great Hall to her detention. Gia rolled her eyes, "I have mine tonight. Lucky me." She said as Row snickered, "Have fun." She said as Gia glared, "Shut up you stupid git." Row stuck her tongue out at her as Marcus shook his head. The three ate in silence, they had no idea where Crabbe, Goyle, or Draco where so they left it be.

"I'm going back to the common room for a break." Gia said standing after she was done eating, "You coming Row?" "Nah, I think I'll just sit out in the courtyard. It is a nice day after all." She said as Gia shrugged, "Suite yourself. Flint?" Marcus looked up, "Uh, well, I don't know…if you want me too…" He said as Gia nodded. He blinked, she never wanted to be in the common room with him, by herself. "See you two _luvbirds_ later." Row said smirking as Gia flipped her off as she walked away. Row laughed while drinking her juice.

"Uh…Gia…" "Yes?" "Is there a reason you wanted to have me in the common room with you?" Marcus asked as Gia looked at him, "Even though we haven't been the best of friends since fifth year, Flint, I still like your company, sometimes." She said with a shrug as he blinked at her. When they came to the common room and said the password then stepped into the room, it was completely empty, and void of all human life. Gia sat on the couch and Marcus smirked, "You do know where your sitting right?" "Uh…" Gia blinked at him as he chuckled, "Where Cass and Draco…" "OH BLOODY HELL!" She jumped up and sat on the arm chair next to it as Marcus laughed. "I'm kidding Benson." He said as she glared and threw the green pillow at him, "Thanks Flint." She said opening her Potion's book, "Studying?" "We have our…" "I know, I know, besides, Cass is helping half the dorm study." He said flopping down on the other armchair. Gia rolled her eyes, typical, Cass's mom is or was related to their Potion's teacher, so she had to help out whoever was having trouble in Potions class.

Like Hermione, Cass had gotten good grades in most of her classes, with a less stupid price. They had caught Hermione in the act of "seducing" a teacher into giving her an A+. (A/N: I hate Hermione with a passion, so there WILL be Hermione bashing, if you r a Hermione fan I despise you --) Cass had tried so hard the next few months without telling Harry, but it slipped. When she told Harry and Ron had lost their appetite and Cass had walked back over to the Slytherin table with a smirk on her face, then had busted out laughing. Gia shook her head smirking, "It's always like Cass to be the 'helping hand'." She said as Marcus laughed, "Oh yeah, she 'helps' alright." Gia giggled, "Helps boys into bed." "MARCUS!" Gia said wide eyed laughing as he smirked. "That was mean!" "Well, you do know it's true, after all…you did stay with her for the past three summers." "Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?" Gia asked as the door opened Marcus grabbed her and pulled her down, "Ouch!" "Shush!" Gia rose an eyebrow as she heard unmistakable voices, Cass and Blaise.

"What the bloody hell do you want now Blaise?" –Cass

"Relax Brooky. I'm not going to do anything." –Blaise

"Don't you ever insult my family name."-Cass

"Reer, how does your dragon put up with you?"-Blaise

"I thought I told you not to call him that.."-Cass

"Whatever. Besides, I'm sure your future father-in-law won't be too thrilled."-Blaise

"With what?"-Cass

"You do know he knows that I like you right?"-Blaise

"…..I thought Harry was kidding when he told me…."- Cass

"No. He overheard from Gia when she told Wood when she was in the Hospital Wing talking to him." Gia and Marcus exchanged glances as Cass went to sit down on the couch Marcus grabbed Gia as they quickly stood and ran towards the corner.

"Gia…that little…he hasn't said anything has he?" Cass asked looking at Blaise, she knew he was probably lying, like he usually did, but she didn't want to take any chances if he wasn't kidding with her. "Not that I know of." Blaise said as Gia poked her head out Marcus poked his out over hers. Blaise sat down beside Cass, "But you know…I don't think you'd mind the change with me would you?" He asked smirking as Cass's hazel eyes looked into his brown (I think they are brown not sure) eyes. Gia went to step out when Marcus went to grab her, Blaise had Cass on her back on the couch, when the door suddenly flung open Marcus yanked Gia back into the corner covering her mouth with his hand as Cass jumped Blaise landed one, right on her lips, "BLAISE! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Draco yelled as he went to tackle Blaise Marcus ran out and grabbed him, "LET GO!" "Draco stop!" Marcus said as the blond boy strained against his hold. Marcus held tightly as Draco struggled to get away from him. Cass shoved Blaise off of her and stood, "Draco, stop!" "You can't make me!" "JUST STOP YOUR GOING TO GET YOURSELF EXPELLED!" "I DON'T CARE!" "YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!" "YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER! A SLUT!" Before anyone knew what happened Cass's hand went flying across Draco's face as the sound rebounded off the walls Gia was wide eyed covering her mouth with her hand. She knew Cass hated being reminded of her mother, no matter how much she acted like her, or looked like her, no one dared tell her she was like her mother.

"How dare you…" She said with clenched fists, "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO MY MOTHER!" She yelled going to hit him again, but Gia grabbed her wrist. (A/N: None of this is true, I love my mommy both of them oO') Marcus was just as wide eyed as Gia was the last minute, because no one had slapped Draco before, or showed that they wanted to. Even though Hermione did punch him in third year, "Do you know why your staying with my cousin? Hm? Because, your mother didn't want you, she never did, and never will. Your damn lucky you ended up with Emily, and not my family, because I'm sure my father would of thrown you out into the streets, just like your mother did." Draco said ripping away from Marcus, walked foreword, past Cass, and punched Blaise full in the face before going upstairs, "THINK ABOUT THAT! BECAUSE YOU JUST MIGHT AS WELL NOT CARE ABOUT ANYTHING FOR NOW! SINCE YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE WHAT YOU COME OFF AS!" He yelled before slamming the boy's dorm door. Marcus looked up the stairs as Cass sat down on the couch, staring off into space.

Gia frowned sitting next to her, "Cass?" Cass didn't answer, she just stared off into nothing, "Cass, are you okay?" She asked putting her hand on Cass's shoulder, "He…he compared me to her. To HER Gia!" She said putting her face into Gia's shoulder and started to cry. Gia, surprised that she was crying, patted her on the back awkwardly to calm her down, "It's okay Cass…it'll be okay." She said as the wet tears stained her green shirt. Gia looked at Marcus who looked at Blaise, "Well, I better get him up to Madam Pomfrey." He said pulling Blaise up by the back of his collar, "Marcus…" He stopped and looked at Gia, "When you get back…can you talk to Malfoy? Please?" She asked with a frown on her face. Marcus sighed then ran a hand through his hair, "Alright, I'll talk to the stupid git for you." He said as Gia smiled then stood slightly and gave him a one armed hug, "Thank you." She said in his ear as he smiled then walked off with Blaise.

* * *

HL: Okay second chapter and the third is going to be revised a bit so yeah…

TBC…


	3. ch 3

**The Beauty and The Beast ch. 3 (Revised)**

HL: Okay this is the third chapter that's going to be re-done because it's kind of confusing in the old Ch. 3 because it goes from Draco being mad at Cass to them going out again then it goes to Christmas break skipping the dance.

Summary: With Cass and Draco mad at each other the silence starts to make the group uneasy, plus some secrets are starting to show. Row has two boys hot on her tail, Gia and Marcus start to break some ice at least, plus someone has a crush on Harry and Oliver? Oh boy…

Disclaimer: Same as the last 2

* * *

After Marcus brought Blaise to Madame Pomfrey he went back to the common room to see Gia laying on the couch, Cass was sitting in a chair across from the fire, and Draco sat across from her in the other chair staring at the fire as Gia sat up Marcus sat next to her asking, "What happened?" "Oh, the two of them had a row, you should of seen it, I have a migraine from it now. Cass was yelling till she was blue in the face, and Draco…well, he was yelling back," she answered as Marcus sighed running a hand through his hair. They always had bad rows when they were in arguments, no big surprise there, especially in fourth year when Cass caught him dancing with Parkinson at the dance, that sent her through the roof. He still remembered it too, the two had to be pulled apart, since they were inches apart, Cass had her fists balled, and Draco had the look of murder in his eyes.

Cass stood and Draco looked at her from the corner of his eye as she headed towards the portrait he stood, "Where do you think your going?" "It's none of your business, Draco," she snapped at him, "it is now," "go away." Was all she said as she stepped through the portrait door and disappeared with a piece of parchment in her hand. Draco went to go after her, but Marcus grabbed him, "I need to talk to you." Draco looked at him, the portrait door, than sighed going up to the boy's dorm. Gia looked at Marcus as she stood she went over to him and kissed his cheek, "Thanks," she said as he blinked at her asking her, "for what?" "talking to him, I'm going after Cass, I'll see you later." Gia disappeared through the door where Cass had exited a few minutes before. Marcus stared at the door than put his hand where she had kissed him, blinked, shook his head, than went up to the dorm to see Draco sitting on his bed with a picture of him, his dad, and his mother up, the second, which was most likely of him and Cass, was faced down. Marcus sat next to him, "Hey," "is there something wrong with me?" "What? Of course there isn't anything wrong with you…there's something wrong with Cass but not you," Draco chuckled bitterly, "yeah, but every time, every time I have her it's like she slips right through my fingers," "well, girls are like neon lights, they love you one moment, the next, they leave for another man." Marcus said.

Somehow this reminded him of seeing something in Cass' dorm at one point, the trio, meaning her, Row, and Gia, Jay, Caddy, and a figure standing in the middle of them. Cass had her face hidden in the dark with her arms crossed but the two comments she made, he would never forget them, the first was 'what do you want me to do about Malfoy?' or 'When this war starts, I get his head on a platter, I'm the one working with you, not against you, Tom, I get to kill him, not Jay or you, me.' He didn't dare tell Draco though, "Sometimes I look in her eyes and there's nothing there. No love, no lust, no nothing, I wonder sometimes if she even loves me. The way she is with Zabini, she laughs with him, talks to him more than to me, even when they were together for a short time in fifth year she seemed to like him more than she likes me, am I crazy for thinking that?" "No, your not crazy for thinking that, Draco, in fact…I saw something in Cass' dorm a few days ago, it looked like a journal or something like that, c'mon, I'll show you." Marcus said as both boys stood, walked out of the boy's dorm, and into the prefect dorm, where Cass' bed was.

Gia snuck along the corridor after Cass, she stopped to talk to a few passing Gryffindor students civilly, instead of snapping at them, which was not normal for the bitch of Slytherin. She followed her until they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, "Password?" "Quidditch." Cass said as the portrait swung open she stepped through and Gia bolted towards the portrait and dove through just in time before the Fat Lady had closed. Gia stayed in a corner as she watched Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ashley stand, "What are you doing here? How did you get the password?" Ron asked as Cass rolled her eyes, "Easy Weasley, hey that rhymed," Ashley laughed, "I guessed." Was all she said as she laid the parchment down the group crowded around her, "Harry, I need you to deliver this to Rene Brook, my father, I can't send my owl, because I'm not suppose to send anything by owls, can you use Hedwig to send it to him?" "Yeah, sure." Harry said taking the piece of parchment saying as he stepped through the portrait, "I'll be back." Cass sat down on the red couch sighing, "My head," "you okay?" "What? Yeah, I just have a huge migraine." She said rubbing her forehead.

Gia inched out through the portrait and ran back down to the common room to see Row and Greg Goyle down there sitting on the black leather couch both indulged in homework, "Where's Marcus?" Row looked up seeing Gia there and said, "Um, I think I saw him upstairs with Draco in Cass' room," "their in her room!" She asked wide eyed as she ran upstairs into the prefect dorm than into Cass' room to see Draco and Marcus there, looking for something, "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" the two boys jumped hitting their heads on whatever they were searching through, "Ouch…" "damn it that hurt, what the bloody hell was that for Gia?" Marcus asked rubbing the back of his head, "What are you doing going through Cass' stuff?" she asked again giving them her worst look possible as Marcus shifted Draco bit his lip, "Well? I'm waiting, when Cass comes back and she finds out…" "If I find out what?" Gia jumped and turned seeing Cass in the doorway, Blaise behind her.

Cass looked at Gia, than Marcus, than at Draco who glared at her and Blaise, both glared right back, "What are you doing in my room?" "Nothing, we're doing absolutely nothing," Marcus said grabbing Draco's shoulders ready to push him out the door, "do you think she believes that?" Blaise asked eyeing the three of them as Gia backed away to fall in line with Marcus and Draco, "I'll ask again," Cass said through gritted teeth, "what are you doing in my room?" "I already told you, nothing!" "Liar! You wouldn't be in my room if you weren't lying! This is getting out of hand, I'm writing to my father about this, and you will be damned if he comes here to meet with the Headmaster himself, all three of you will be out of this school even before your expelled for going through my things." The three were silent as Cass stepped aside, "Go, before I do write to my father saying your invading my personal space." Gia, Marcus, and Draco walked past them and left the room as Cass watched Draco from the corner of her eye Blaise walked into her prefect dorm and she followed after him, closing her door with a slight slam.

The three went back down to the common room where Row and Goyle had finished their homework and both were looking a bit tired, "Oye, Row, have some private time down here without us?" Marcus asked grinning as Row glared at him and chucked a pillow at his head as the dorm portrait swung open they looked at the door that revealed two figures dressed completely in black, but they had a sign on their arms that they couldn't make out in the dimly lit room, "Is Cass Brook here?" one asked, clearly a girl, "Yeah…upstairs in her prefect dorm," Marcus answered as the girl nodded and motioned to the other. The five watched as the two looked at Draco from the corner of their eyes and they smirked slightly as Cass appeared at the top of the stairs, "Let's go, we don't have all day you two!" The two ran up to her as one lowered her hood long blonde hair cascaded down her back, the other had jet black hair cut short, "Karla, Josephine, come on in," the two walked in as Row and Gia's mouths fell open they stared at the other. Marcus, Greg, and Draco blinked than looked at the two girls as Marcus asked, "Who were they?" "Those two are Karla Brook and Josephine Brook, Cass's sisters! Their a younger than her, but they go to Durmstrang and Beauxbon," (sp?) Row said as Marcus stared at her, "How rich is Cass's family?" "Rich, their house is like a mansion, of course, with 20 kids…" "20 KIDS!" all three boys asked wide eyed, "Yeah, 20 kids, Cass is the oldest, her parents are bloody ancient," Gia said as the door opened upstairs, "I HEARD THAT GIA!" Cass yelled as Gia, Row, Marcus, and Greg laughed.

Two hours went by as the door opened Karla and Josephine walked down the stairs, looked at Draco again, and giggled madly, "Hi Draco," both said as Draco turned to look at them they giggled again, "Hi," Cass came down after them, "okay, go back to school you two before Madame Maxime and Igor kill you," Karla giggled again, "oh c'mon Cass, can we stay just one night? Please?" "No," "Awe! Please? We'll be good…" Cass let out a laugh, "you two good? Don't make me laugh!" the two girls pouted as she ushered them out, "Bye Draco." Karla said as she left after Josephine. Cass shook her head as she sat on the table Gia looked at her, "I'm going to bed," Cass announced as Row rose an eyebrow at her, "it's only nine," "yeah, so? I'm tired," there weren't anymore arguments with her as she retreated upstairs into her dorm.

* * *

HL: yeah yeah I kno gay as hell

TBC….


End file.
